To Save Her Life
by forbiddenlust.x
Summary: Basically something I wrote for school. Enjoy.


Walking down shadowed streets, a young maiden made her way to her destination in a rush. She was going to be late, yet again. It was something regretful for her wellbeing indeed. She practically sprinted to the alleyway, where she was supposed to meet her companions. Arriving to the requested place, she instantly looked down to the blackness of the alley. With her head cast downward, her shabby locks covered her face from the three figures in front of her. They stood in the darkness of the alleyway, shrouded from her hidden eyes.

"You're late Violette," one of the shadowed beings muttered, clear disgust in the male voice. The girl, Violette, shuddered to the coolness, continuing to look downcast. "As usual…"

Violette linked her hands together nervously, wringing and twisting them. She shook her head, the messy brunette mop on her head swishing this way and that. "I'm sorry-  
The cold figure moved to her, and like lightening, slapped her across the face. "I want no excuses, love." He gently took her red cheek into his palm, smirking.

"Lynx," she addressed her attacker, "Please, have mercy." Violette reached out towards him, but Lynx merely shrugged her off. He glared his icy blue orbs, her purple staring back with clear fear.

Continuing to brood, Lynx's essence reeked of boldness. His head titled to the side, his long silver hair showing against the brilliant moonlight haunting the nighttime sky. He was truly gorgeous. Violette looked down again shamefully, feeling very unworthy to be in the presence of this angelic man. This made Lynx's smirk become more obvious with the increasing amusement.

"Lynx, enough," a soft voice whispered, calling from the shadows of the alleyway.

Violette quietly gasped to the tender noise, her eyes widening from beneath her bangs. This experience was so different than what she'd come to expect. Slowly, a second male stepped out from the alley. He touched Lynx's shoulder lightly, his teal eyes peering at Violette's small figure.

"Kaoss?" Lynx hissed out loud, shaking the one called Kaoss's hand off.

Kaoss just shrugged in response, flicking his head somewhat, to get his midnight black hair out of his eyes. In the moonlight, his dark locks looked tinted blue, only adding elegance to his awesome appearance.

They were always beautiful, the fallen.

Violette felt so pathetic, being before these amazing creatures. She was just a human, while they were fallen angels. They were her self-proclaimed guardians, each one of the three guiding her to become a better person. Lynx was to show her bravery and boldness, Kaoss showed caring and gentleness, and the still shadowed Avalon, was for mystery and knowledge. Once Violette learned to master these skills and such, she would become a better person, inside and out. But for now, she was still just plainly pathetic.

"Lynx, just leave violence out of this." Kaoss muttered, moving to Violette. He pulled her fragile body into his arms, holding her close. "Vi, its okay to be late sometimes."

She blushed a crimson red, completely caught off guard. This, made the gentle fallen smile, but he let her go shyly. Violette's trembling self refused to move. The shock of being so softly touched… It just seemed to melt her unsure heart. It was a pleasant feeling she hadn't experienced in awhile.

"…It's time for a test." Avalon's sinister voice rang out, making Vi shudder again. "Kaoss, kiss her."

Both the caring fallen and Violette blushed to these very odd words. Avalon remained hidden, only clearing his voice with irritation. He never showed himself, only said his thought filled commands in the empty dark. And when Avalon stated his ideas, he intended them to be completed. He was so hard set on his knowledge that no one decided to doubt him, except this once.

Lynx grumbled, angered by such a thing. "Damn it Avalon, do you really think that's needed?"

Kaoss quickly nodded his head in agreement, still red from the thought. "A-Avalon! We're only here to improve Violette's life and choices."

Violette shuffled nervous like, embarrassed at the thought of Kaoss kissing her. There was no way possible he'd do such a thing, no way in hell. He was so god-like, and she was so hideous. She just pretended not to hear the argument the fallens were having, looking at her hands. The situation she had pulled herself into, it was all her fault. Closing her purple orbs, her mind wandered back; back to how all this began.

It was two summers ago, when she was just fifteen. Her best friend died from a deadly disease, causing poor Violette to slip into an evil depression. The pills the doctors gave her did nothing, only made her slip further into the suicide state. She wanted death, welcomed it. Then, one day, she discovered a beauty unlike any other. Her name was crystal meth, and she was so wonderfully numb. Violette would just intake the drug, inhale it like air to breathe. She spent all her possessions on the beauty, slipped away from her family. The addiction overtook her body, became her soul. Nothing was more numbing from the pain, nothing more so delicious than her drug of choice. And even when the drug almost killed her, she continued returning to it.

One day, after getting her high, she passed out on the side of the street. She knew she'd never wake, but still she slept through the painlessness. To her infinite surprise, when she did awake, she was in a blissful place of light. Sitting up to search her surroundings, she found three shadowed figures before her. They stated their names, and what they were used for. Lynx, Kaoss and Avalon made themselves her guardians of angelic light, protecting her from the pain, her beautiful crystal meth.

Now they still move after her heart, picking up the shattered pieces to heal every wrong in Violette's being. They insisted on the fact that they'd stay for as long as she needed them, by which once her lessons were made, they'd disappear and she'd never see them again. Secretly, Vi wished they were already gone. The fallen angels of life were annoying sometimes. Their awesome appearances made her feel less than she already was, even though one their purposes was to improve her self esteem. They forced her to do things she hated, like going to school and studying. She knew she'd never pass high school, so why bother? The worse they'd manage to do was taking away her meth, the only thing holding her whole. Good intentions were making her suffer even more in some ways.

Shaking the past from her mind, Violette made her way back to present time. Kaoss was standing directly in front of her, blushing but still looking serious. This made Violette jump from being startled; she hadn't even noticed how close he'd gotten. This made her flush a dark red, body shivering slightly.

"I have to kiss you." Kaoss murmured with clear strain of emotion in his voice, the embarrassment showing across his face. "I'm sorry; Avalon's word seems to be law."  
Violette glanced at the alleyway, a tiny strength building in her chest. "May I ask why?"  
Lynx cleared his voice to make some obnoxious comment, but the mysterious fallen interrupted. "I want to see how a situation like that affects you." Everyone noticed the amusement in his evil voice, making them shiver some. "Now, Kaoss kiss her."

Their bodies connected, both hesitating as they held one another awkwardly. Violette's purple eyes matched his teal, meeting another halfway. With a gentle brush of lips to hers, Vi melted, pushing her lips to his more passionately. This feeling of heaven crossed bliss exerted her system, more than the meth had. She never wanted to leave, but breath was needed to quickly. They pulled their lips away from each others, eyes slowly staring upon another's.

This had to be love.

"Well then…" Avalon muttered lowly, though heard by everyone. "We are no longer needed here."

This seemed to astound all. Violette stuttered her disagreement as Lynx argued, Kaoss very quiet. This was impossible; there wasn't a possible way her training grew done, just by one simple kiss. And yet, Violette realized how whole she felt with the passion, the love holding the pieces of her heart together. The love discovered by the gentle fallen and the meth addict was like none other, it was truer than any other.

"With Violette's discovering of love, we must leave. That's exactly what she needed, so it is our time." Lynx slowly stated, suddenly regretting his previous slap across the face.

Kaoss smiled quite sad, pain expressed upon his face. "You've found what you needed to complete yourself, so we all must leave."

Violette began to deny the claim on her heart, bursting into tears at the thought of her new love leaving so soon after the discovery. She couldn't live without the heavenly feeling she felt when they kissed, she wouldn't. Kaoss replaced the meth in a blink of her tearing eyes, he becoming her new addiction.

Falling to her knees, she took one of his hands into hers, kissing each of his knuckles. "I just found my love, please; don't leave me here alone…" was all she managed to say through her tears, her body shaking. "I refuse to let you go, don't leave."

Kaoss sighed with pain, shaking her off. "I must go. This is for the best. Move on, my love. Move on for me."

And with that said, the fallen returned to the alleyway, darkness shrouded their bodies once again. Violette took one last stand, jumping up and running into the shadows. Of course, her human body wasn't fast enough to reach them. They had already disappeared into the night, gone forever. With a shriek of agony as her heart broke, feeling not one bit saved by the fallens, she fell to the ground in the dark alley. Like when she was on the meth, she began to see images of unreal things. Three fallen angelic creatures crossed her vision, dancing around her. She watched them, smiling happily as she stared at her love, sighing contently at the bliss she excepted. And with a simple, "I'll always love you, my drug," she died right there on the spot, not from heartbreak, but merely her heart being reborn.


End file.
